Mientras yo viva
by Arkanthoz
Summary: El caos se apodera de las antiguas fuerzas del eje y los aliados cuando se ven enfrentados a una situación de vida o muerte. Amor egoísmo y miedo. Solo nos damos cuenta de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos cuando estamos a punto de perderlos. Fail summary


Lo de siempre, los personajes de esta historia no son mios, y nunca lo serán u_u son del maravilloso Hidekazu Himaruya, lo que hago es solo por mera entretención

Algún día terminaré Astucia del Sentimiento xD! Cuando me venga la inspiración... =)

Disfruten el fic

* * *

Nadie supo como empezó, tampoco qué lo había originado. Ninguno se imaginó que daría su último suspiro bajo las llamas.

El salón principal se llenaba con los gritos de las naciones, que aún no podían ponerse de acuerdo para iniciar la conferencia de ese día, que era auspiciada por Estados Unidos en un edificio de cuatro pisos en la ciudad de Nueva York. El ambiente no cambiaba de una conferencia a otra, por lo que se veía a un indignado alemán intentando poner orden mientras que el francés molestaba al inglés, y éste insultando a un hiperactivo americano por lo horrible que era su país. El italiano por su parte lloraba por la falta de comida y de miedo por tener al ruso al lado, que a medida que transcurría el tiempo se volvía más aterrador. Los orientales, Japón y China se miraban con resignación. Una conferencia normal.

Tres largas horas sin llegar a ninguna resolución de los más de 50 problemas que se habían dispuesto a solucionar. El diálogo se tornó en palabras serias y maduras por partes de las naciones para terminar de una vez por todas.

- Opino, mon cheries , que para solucionar el calentamiento global, deberíamos usar las cejas de Inglaterra y hacer una nueva capa de ozono…

Es a lo más maduro que podían llegar en ese momento, claro está.

- ¿¡Qué!

Los ojos del aludido se tornaron blancos y su mandíbula estaba desencajada.

- En efecto, considerando el componente de las cejas, podría realizarse una excelente barrera contra los rayos UV.

Un nervioso japonés evaluaba la propuesta de nuestro querido francés, bajo las carcajadas de la mayoría de los presentes.

- ¡Come on! Es una excelente sugerencia, me enorgulleces Kiku.

El estadounidense (en un estado de hiperactividad que podría relacionarse con un inminente colapso producto del azúcar) alababa la propuesta del oriental dando pequeños saltitos que extrañamente iban acompañados de estrellas que volaban. El japonés se sonrojó y se hundió n su asiento mientras Yao le daba palmadas en la espalda. Unos minutos de silencio para retornar a los gritos del inglés que intentaba ahorcar al francés sin escuchar los alegatos de los otros que querían finalizar el show de una vez.

Los gritos fueron súbitamente acallados por el sonido de una explosión. Los países se miraron para posteriormente mirar al americano.

- ¿Pretendes celebrar con fuegos artificiales nuestra estupenda junta?

Preguntó sarcásticamente el inglés con sus manos alrededor del cuello de Francis.

América intentó contestar pero fue interrumpido por una segunda explosión seguido de un fuerte temblor en el recinto. Las naciones alarmadas se levantaron, y sintieron como el yeso del techo de a poco iba cayendo en sus cabezas.

- ¡Llamen a los guardaespaldas, aru! ¡Esto es un atentado aru!

Gritó el chino. El sonido de las alarmas se disparó en súbitos chirridos.

-Shit…-

Estados unidos intentaba marcar en su teléfono móvil algún número de rescate, mientras que las otras naciones con sus medios intentaban pedir ayuda.

- Ve~ Doitsu se van sin nosotros…

El italiano señalaba la ventana, Alemania y Japón, escépticos se acercaron y en efecto, observaron muchos autos salir y desaparecer por las calles, los estaban abandonando, eso estaba claro, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?

-¿No tendrá Rusia algo que ver en esto?

Acusó el francés. De inmediato todas las miradas se posaron en el ruso, pero éste estaba igual de impresionado (por no decir asustado) que el resto.

-Debemos salir cuanto antes, si es un atentado, nos podrían dejar encerrados y eso es una muerte segura…

Las naciones se miraron con pánico, el francés logró articular una pregunta.

-¿Podemos morir?

El italiano miró con ¿resentimiento? A Francis, que se percató de este gesto, ambos sabían la respuesta a esa pregunta, gracias a los actos y consecuencias que habían tenido que soportar en un pasado.

- Físicamente sí, a pesar de ser naciones, estamos encerrados en un cuerpo humano, que crece y se desarrolla, no como los otros, pero sí de una manera parecida. Quizás no envejezcamos, pero nos alimentamos, descansamos y sufrimos tanto física como psicológicamente, por ende, podemos morir.

Respondió el alemán intentando mantener la calma.

Un haz de luz encegueció por unos segundos a los países. De inmediato el calor y el humo se propagaron por el salón, y las llamas comenzaron a consumir todo lo que agarraban a su paso, una tercera explosión retumbó en el lugar y las naciones emprendieron una retirada hacia la puerta, comenzando así una carrera para salvar sus vidas.

* * *

Italia se quedó paralizado en su lugar y vio como todos corrían despavoridos tras las llamas. Su pánico era tal que apenas podía abrir la boca para pedir ayuda. Miró con horror como el fuego se apoderaba de las cortinas. Quería llorar, tenía miedo, tenía hambre y no podía escapar, sus piernas tiritaban. Otra explosión. Miro el techo y vio como un pedazo enorme de concreto caía hacia él. Cerró los ojos.

* * *

Iván llegó hasta el segundo piso sin problemas y le faltaba poco para encontrar la salida y salvarse, pero el ruso dio media vuelta y se dirigió en dirección al fuego. Veía danzar las llamas que consumían lo que parecían ser varios sillones. Acercó su mano al fuego y sintió el calor recorrer sus grandes y largos dedos. Jugó unos minutos entrelazando sus dedos con las llamas, sintiendo el dolor, quemándose. Su divertida expresión cambió súbitamente, transformándose en un semblante de pena. Ya no le bastaba poner sus dedos en el fuego, por lo que lentamente acercó su brazo y las llamas comenzaron a aferrarse y expandirse por su ropa.

* * *

-Bloody Hell, fuck fuck fuck-

Inglaterra cubrió su cara con su antebrazo, impidiendo que el humo y las chispas entraran en sus ojos, maldiciendo su situación y por supuesto al estadounidense por la poca seguridad en el edificio. Veía las llamas acercarse peligrosamente, y siguiendo su instinto (más bien la voz de sus amigos mágicos) intentó cruzar las llamas, pero chocó cara a cara con un armario, que se vino abajo producto del impacto, aplastando al inglés.

El peso del armario impedía gran parte la entrada del oxígeno a sus pulmones, además que le quemaba. Comenzó a chillar de manera histérica, rogando por ayuda. Gritó gritó y gritó, y la única respuesta que obtenía era el eco de su propia voz. Sin resultados intentó mover con sus brazos el ardiente armario, quemándose las manos. Dentro de su desesperación logró escuchar el sonido de pasos cerca de la habitación. Levantó su cabeza y pudo dilucidar entre el humo y las llamas una figura que no logró reconocer. Comenzó a gritar nuevamente y pudo ver como la silueta de aquella persona, se quedaba quieta, por lo que siguió gritando.

-Please, no me dejes, quien sea que seas, no me dejes…

Rogó. Y para su mala suerte, la figura desapareció de su campo de visión. Las lágrimas lo enceguecieron. Resignado, dejó a los recuerdos inundar su cabeza mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente…

* * *

El siempre fornido y arreglado alemán, se encontraba en esos momentos desesperado y desarreglado. Había abandonado la sala junto a los otros, pero a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que Feliciano no se encontraba en ningún lado. ¿Estará perdido? ¿Habrá escapado a velocidad de la luz y se encontrará a salvo? ¿Estará herido? ¿Muerto? Su pesimismo lo embargaba junto a la desesperación de no poder dar con el paradero de su amigo en medio del caos. Una corazonada golpeó su pecho y emprendió un viaje de regreso al salón de conferencia.

* * *

Yao estaba perdido. Corría hacia cualquier lugar escapando de las llamas. Ya no sabía si subía o bajaba las escaleras, o si ya había pasado por el mismo lugar dos veces. Solo atinaba a correr del fuego. ¿Cómo demonios pudo todo a haberse prendido tan rápido? Se preguntaba el chino. Ningún accidente podría explicar la situación, quien sea que haya sido (o hayan, esto pareciese obra de muchas personas) deben de odiarles bastante.

Llegó hasta una habitación que estaba completamente inundada por las llamas y por el humo. Se habría dado media vuelta si no hubiese escuchado una risa atronadora e histérica provenir del fuego.

* * *

Para escapar del peligro tenía un talento innato, por lo que no le costó llegar al primer piso y acercarse a la salida. Francia en ningún momento perdió la compostura, desde que entró a la sala de conferencia hasta cuando salió. Por lo que el panorama era positivo para él. Sin embargo, los gritos provenientes de una de las habitaciones le heló la sangre. Reconoció la voz angustiada de su eterno enemigo y sin saber por qué, cambió su rumbo y caminó hacia la habitación. Logró ver el gran armario que aplastaba a Inglaterra y como las llamas se acercaban peligrosamente. Se debatió internamente unos segundos sintiendo las lágrimas recorrer por sus perfectas mejillas producto del humo. Con un poco de culpa cerró los ojos intentando ignorar los chillidos agónicos de Arthur y a paso rápido se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

- Baja por las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo principal, de ahí ve hacia la izquierda hasta llegar a una puerta que te conducirá hasta la salida de emergencia, mientras más rápido salgas de aquí más posibilidades hay de que nos rescaten cuando pidas ayuda. Yo como el ¡Hero! Intentaré salvar a los que más pueda…

Japón hizo una reverencia en ademán de haber acatado las órdenes del americano, y con asombrosa agilidad, sacó un aparato de última tecnología.

- Descuide America-san, saldrán todos pronto y con vida.

Dicho lo último, el japonés desapareció por los infinitos corredores del lugar. Estados Unidos corrió en dirección contraria en busca de aquel inglés que tanto le preocupaba en ese instante.

* * *

Bueno, si llegaste hasta aquí de verdad me sorprende, muchas gracias por leer...

¿Qué pasará con nuestros queridos personajes?

Este fic está dividido en tres capítulos, intentaré subir el resto en unos días más...

Van a aparecer más personajes a medida que transcurre la historia :O

espero que les haya gustado =)


End file.
